Leith Resinine
"You're mine now, Aquarius Ashdown. And no one is going to take you away." --Leith Resinine to Aquarius Ashdown Leith Resinine is the head of the Resinine Family. He is a water elementalist that has mastery over ice manipulation. He has a contract with Quinn and is a descendant of Erick Warlock, also a distant cousin of Zale. Leith is currently residing in the Resinine Mansion. __TOC__ Appearance Leith has black, spikey hair with the left side covering his eye, which has grown longer over the course of the story. He has pale, white skin and dark blue eyes that sometimes seem black. To people who don't know him, Leith is the stereotypical, mysterious bad boy type. He has a toned body from his father's strict training, but he isn't physically strong due to his dependence on using his elemental powers. At the Meeting of the Heirs, Leith was seen wearing the Resinine cloak, embossed with simple golden swirls and the characteristic Resinine otter floating on the back. From difficult and strict training since his childhood, Leith has a toned body though it doesn't appear to be so. Personality Nobody truly knows what to think about Leith, but cold is the one word they can all agree upon. For him, that is an understatement. Leith literally has a "heart of ice", one that renders him emotionless. He might fake feelings of joy or sadness, but in reality, he can feel nothing. Leith has no regard for life, killing whoever gets in his way and without hesitation.? Even though he doesn't have emotions, Leith is power-hungry and has a superiority complex. He desires to be a god, one that strikes fear into the people of Mageia. This leads him to make an immortality deal with Quinn even though he hates working with others. Leith is also highly curious about Zale and will go out of his way to get him on his side for unknown reasons.? Although his emotionlessness stems from his curse, Leith's psychopathic/megalomaniac behavior comes from how his father treated him as a child. Determined to make him the ultimate weapon of the Resinines, Leith's father tortured and abused him enough to incite trauma in him later. Leith is freed from his father when he kills him, but does not change from his sadistic ways. The only time when his personality drastically changes is during the summer solstice, the time where his powers grow the weakest. Emotions that should have appeared in his heart were stored over a year and if not controlled, will explode. This renders Leith very vunerable during this time. After the solstice, he returns to normal. ? One anomaly of Leith's behavior is Aquarius. He could easily dispose of her, but doesn't. Rather, he keeps a firm hold on her like a valuable treasure. Part of the reason is that he can draw the Ashdowns out of the war once he marries Aquarius, but why else is still unknown. History Little is actually known about Leith's history. He is the son of the Resinine head and his wife from the Ceridwen family and was raised accordingly as the next heir to the Resinine throne. As to Resinine tradition, he is the only child of the family. It is hinted that he knows Nareesa of Wandalow or has some connection with her. Leith has lived for most of his childhood in Glacio, apart from occasion visits to the mainland. His father rarely comes home or seldom appears and his mother has never been seen. It is also said that he was a transfer student for a month at the school Zale went to. In his childhood, Arielle forced him into a childish bet over a game, a bet that Leith dismisses as invalid. If she won, then he would marry her later, and if he won, she would leave him alone. Arielle won the game and has stuck to the bet, hence why she is so possessive over Leith. His father trained him extremely hard as a kid, even when his ice powers got out of hand. It was up to Leith to control his aggressive energy, as his father would only watch. As an adolescent he once met Quinn in the Nesaica Forest. They had a brief duel, but Quinn was quickly overpowered and almost killed before Mike intervened. Recently, he broke off an engagement with Liorina Elsemere before the Meeting of the Heirs for unknown reasons. He now has a contract in an engagement with Aquarius Ashdown and their wedding is set on Lique 13. Synopsis Meeting of the Heirs Arc Leith is first mentioned when Dan showed Zale pictures of the heirs during their ride to Amnicen. He is said to have gone to the same school Zale went to years ago. Dan also said to have met him before. Though he was considered to be a choice of a husband for Aquarius, as he is one of the main heirs, nothing much else is elaborated upon. His first appearance is in the underground facility where the Meeting of the Heirs is being held. Zale spots him on the way into his room. While the two exchange brief glances, no words are passed and nothing happens. Leith then appears late at the first Heirs dinner, sending the entire room into a state of silence. However, the boy merely sits down and begins to eat while the conversations begin to fly again. After the dinner, the heirs move to a secret room designed to have them "warm up" to each other, though everyone knows it was the let them arrange marriages. Aquarius attempts to greet Leith warmly with a handshake and a smile, but he doesn't respond and rudely ignores her. After she leaves, Zale gets mad at Leith for acting in such a way and threatens him, only to have Leith reply emotionlessly that Aquarius is a "filthy Ashdown". Zale eventually challenges Leith to a duel, with Aquarius' engagement on the line. The word quickly spreads, though is distorted by Liorina as a "duel of love" as she is infatuated with both boys and cannot decide which to love more. It is portrayed as a friendly duel, no one getting hurt, Dan and Clarity selling Zale merchandise in support, the prediction that nothing serious will happen. The two heirs gather at the arena in anticipation of the duel and Leith quickly takes the upper hand. Although he is surprised by Zale's ability to melt his famous "Resinine Crystal", an unmeltable ice that can only be destroyed with Zale's boiling powers, Leith uses the Snowflake Tower technique to trap Zale in a block of ice. Celestine then tells Clarity that Leith Resinine never loses because he kills all his enemies, leaving Clarity speechless. Aquarius, already aware of the fact that Zale had no chance, rushes out to the battlefield to stop Leith from stabbing Zale with a spear of ice when the Kentrel heir is immobilized. Leith accepts her offer of marriage and releases Zale from the ice, only to pierce him with five spikes of ice as the Kentrel heir collapses to the ground. As the Orb of Tides'-induced tsunami engulfs the ground above the facility, Leith calmly walks out of the arena, having gotten what he came for. The Meeting of the Heirs passes without Zale, and Leith forbids Aquarius to speak during the time. After the Meeting breaks out into the chaos, signaling the end of negotiations, Leith declares war on the other families, stating that the Resinines will rise to the top and conquer Mageia. He then leaves for Quaevir with Aquarius in his hands. Return to Thorn Arc Leith is first seen in this arc sitting in a carriage on its way to Quaevir, the first of many Seeker cities where the Resinines will attempt to gain support. He is accompanied by a disgruntled Aquarius, who constantly attempts to starve herself to death, and his twin servants, Arielle and Arik. Arielle constantly expresses her dislike of Aquarius while Arik remains a dutiful butler under Leith. Leith, aware of Aquarius' wishes to die, quickly introduces her to a carnival set up for his future wife. He also uses her weakness for bacon, blackberries, and sweet treats to ease her misery, though Aquarius constantly denies liking her favorite foods. The carriage arrives in Quavir, still the drab city it was when Team Waffle paid a visit, and quickly begin to set up a base of operations there. Leith and Aquarius also run into Seth and Mike, the former faking his identity as Aquarius' cousin. Aquarius, knowing that Seth kidnapped Alvara, quickly follows with the plan and interrogates the boy. Seth reveals nothing and stalks after Leith as they tread through Quaevir. Siege of Elcalore Arc Leith is now in the Resinine Mansion with Aquarius, awaiting the day of their marriage. Though Aquarius enjoys the food offered, she constantly wishes to escape, despite knowing that freedom is impossible. During dinner, she masks her growing fear of Leith with silence and fake smiles. Arielle also treats Aquarius to tea parties, where she is constantly bullied by her "servant". On a warm summer night, Leith is spending his midnight hours in the throne room, drinking wine. He admits to having a strong resistance towards alcohol though he deems wine as a petty human weakness. He also reveals the wish to destroy his father, the only person he believes his higher than him. Arielle appears in the dark hall and attempts to tempt Leith with her charms. She expresses disgust at Aquarius and tells Leith that he can take her instead. But Leith quickly deflects her and knocks her to the ground, taking his leave. He enters his room, not intent on doing anything else, and finishes his wine. Believing it to be fitting, he fashions a heart made of Resinine Crystal for Aquarius as a wedding gift, representing that she was his forever. Just as he stows away the necklace, an assassin from a mysterious organization enters through the window and tries to kill Leith. The knife passes through his heart, and though it would have been a fatal wound, Leith waves his hand as if nothing happened and kills the man with seven spears of ice. The knife falls away from his chest as ice seals the injury over, making Leith laugh coldly at the man's folly. Afterwards, he visits Aquarius in her bedroom in hopes of "being nice" to her. Aquarius had been bracing herself for a murder, as she simply can't stand being with Leith anymore. Though emotionally weak and unprepared, Aquarius throws Leith to the bed, chains him down, and stabs him through the chest with a claw of ice. To her dismay, she discovers Leith's secret, his Heart of Ice technique, and screams in horror. Leith explains that it doesn't hurt, only scaring Aquarius more, the first step in her fall towards mental trauma with Leith. A month later, on the day before the summer solstice, Leith catches Aquarius making a QQ Connection call with her former teammates in Elcalore, her smile masking the fear she holds in her heart. Even though he is weak from the incoming longest day of the year, he appears behind her, startling Aquarius into silence while the rest of her team looks onwards in anger. Dan and Esmund threaten to kill Leith if he touches her, not knowing about his Heart of Ice. Leith, not particularly angry at Aquarius, though knowing Aquarius should not have been making calls, loops the crystal heart necklace around her neck, securing it in place with nevermelting ice to prevent her from taking it off. He also tells her that if she behaves, he will let the people on her guest list come to her wedding. Aquarius breaks down into mad tears and uncontrollable insanity while Leith merely leaves in a swish of his cloak, telling her that he won't be available the next day. She then attempts to escape through the gardens, only realizing her mental trauma has caused her to lose control of her element and is easily caught. On the day of the summer solstice, Leith is resting in his room, knowing he has no defenses. He believes none of the servants know about this particular day, except is shocked when Arielle appears in his room, exclaiming that she's here for him. She's tired of him paying attention to Aquarius and is able to overwhelm Leith when he has no powers. Leith tries to shrug her off with flat words, but Arielle doesn't budge and slowly takes off his shirt. She continually tries to seduce him while Leith combats with the range of emotions pent up from the year. Arielle forcefully kisses him with no response, and then announces that she'll just make fun for herself and she can entertain herself. She then bites him on the neck, causing a bruise, and is about to kiss Leith again when Aquarius appears at the door. Aquarius came to apologize for running away the day earlier, and with the hopes that if she behaved, then maybe she could pretend to love him and he could pretend to love her: a broken dream of a girl who just wants to love and be loved back. She completely misunderstands the situation in front of her, believing that Leith is allowing Arielle to make love with him. Arielle blames her for ruining it all, that it was all her fault, and she could've gone farther given the chance. Aquarius then runs away in disgust, knowing she could never love, or even pretend to love, a boy like Leith. Leith finally summons up the strength to push off Arielle and catch Aquarius before she disappears in her room. He doesn't apologize for his lack of action but tells Aquarius that he isn't disappointed in her and that nothing will change. The next morning, he refuses to join Aquarius at the breakfast table, especially after what she saw him doing. Aquarius is then shown not able to eat any food prepared for her, as it has to relate to Leith. She eventually finds that she can eat the lelot melons offered to her by Arik and asks him how to cook in order to not starve. Finally, after a few more days, Leith takes his seat at the table again, Arielle also returning from wherever she had been hiding. He enters in a cold gust of wind, instigating Arielle's stares and another attempt to get what she wants. This time, Leith is able to deflect her like normal, as the summer solstice is over, and Arielle returns to her seat. He leaves after the meal, awaiting the day of Aquarius' marriage to him. Search for Shamri Arc Leith is again seen in the Resinine manor, watching the autumn leaves fall and the cold creep over Mageia. He is suddenly interrupted by the entrance of his father, who berates him for drinking wine at the age of seventeen. Leith merely replies that there's no government to stop him, and he can do whatever he wants, before kneeling to the Resinine head with a smile. His father then walks down the hall with his son, Leith's displeasure growing as the maids remark about his insignificance next to the Resinine head. The boy seems to be planning something to get rid of his father for good. The two then separate until dinner, where Leith's father will be meeting Aquarius for the first time. Leith knows that if Aquarius doesn't meet his father's standards, his father will immediately dispose of her. However, he is determined to keep the mentally traumatized girl with him for unknown reasons. At the large banquet hall, the air is tense and cold as Aquarius arrives without a word, followed by Arielle and Arik, their last names now revealed to be Frewen, much to Arielle's chagrin. The game of choice unfolds as Leith watches quietly from the sidelines, declining the plates of food offered to him. Aquarius also refrains from eating as well, but starts to crumble when the Venmaran specialty, vol-au-vent, is brought up to her. Leith is also able to sense the many lies Aquarius spouts out as to not displease his father, but remains quiet. His father again sends him a sharp look when he asks for wine, even though Leith dismisses the glare. The dinner is suddenly broken when Arielle erupts in a furious rant about Aquarius and promises, leaving just after. Arik follows his sister. Leith is then forced to tell the story about the bet with Arielle to Aquarius, though unwillingly, and Arielle once again interrupts the scene. She insults Aquarius terribly, and asks why Leith would choose trash over her. Leith doesn't respond, but states simply that he doesn't love Aquarius. Arielle disappears. With that, the dinner is over, and the hall is emptied. Leith is seen again in the Resinine throne room, plotting something against his father. Coincidentally, his father shows up, berating Leith sitting on the throne reserved for the Resinine Head. The boy states he has all the rights, and then coldly murders his own father, taking the Resinine insignia ring and declaring that no one can stop him. Elemental Magic and Abilities Water Element Magic: One of the most common elements among the five in Mageia, water has a very diverse range of magic. As a fluid, water can be shaped into many different shapes and designs, and utilized in a variety of ways. Leith has shown mastery of water when fighting Zale in Glacio. Ice Element Magic: The sub-branch of water, ice is one of the many forms of water where the molecules are spun together into a solid. This is an extremely difficult technique to use, even harder to master, as ice needs the perfect control or it will merely crumble and melt. Leith utilizes Ice Magic as his primary weapon, and is shown to be exceptionally talented in this area of magic. *'Freeze': The most basic of ice magic, Leith utilizes this technique to freeze surfaces or objects. An example of this can be found when he freezes Aquarius' crystal heart necklace close so she cannot remove it by force. Freeze can also be used at a larger scale, such as restraining or immobilizing enemies. *'Ice Manipulation': The easiest of ice magics, where Leith creates and is able to manuever ice around to his will. This also extends to creating shapes out of ice, as well as weapons such as spears. *'Frosty Aura': A technique that is largely based on personality and person-type, Frosty Aura allows Leith to constantly keep the air around him at a low temperature. This is effective for terrifying his enemies and also keeps him comfortable when walking in the sun. *'Snowflake Tower': Leith's trump magic, also one he rarely uses, Snowflake Tower traps the victim under a beautiful fall of snowflakes, each flake erupting in shards of ice as soon as it makes contact with something. Though it appears docile and easy to avoid, Snowflake Tower is very effective in immobilizing the victim and hard to dodge. This can also be reduced to a form of weather control, as Leith is able to make it snow without utilizing this technique. *'Heart of Ice': A technique unique to Leith only, this is a constant defense mechanism he has no control over. This magic makes Leith invunerable to blood wounds, whether it's getting stabbed, cut, or slashed. This even extends to fatal blows, such as when an assassin attempted to kill him. Leith was able to heal the wound through his chest without any effort. The Heart of Ice technique utilizes ice as a healing agent, where it quickly repairs any damage Leith has received. However, this technique's negative is that it gives Leith very little emotional capacity. It is hinted that this has to do something with Nareesa Edsel. Another weakness of this technique is during the day of the summer solstice. The Heart of Ice is able to heal injuries, however, begins to spread, encasing Leith in ice. Leith is skilled enough to control and suppress the infected ice, though with much effort. *'Resinine Crystal: '''A special property of ice supposedly inherited down the Resinine line. It is named such because it cannot melt under natural causes. The only people able to mold it back to water are the creator and Zalent Mor, who can use his superheating powers to reduce the ice to liquid. However, after Leith kills his father, it is hinted that the Resinine Crystal might not actually be a genetic trait on the family, but rather, a special skill of Leith's. '''Elemental Spells': A combination of many basic elemental magics, it is assumed that Leith also has mastery over this area of magic, as all the heirs undergo this training at a young age. 'Enhanced Durability: '''Leith, though hasn't been seen fighting as much, easily takes blows from an enraged Zale, yet isn't scratched. He can quickly stand up and resume fighting even if the enemy has punched him into a wall. Part of this durability is from his Heart of Ice technique. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Leith doesn't fight with fists or kicks, but his mastery over ice has shown his enhanced strength. He prefers not to use blunt methods to fight, but rather calculates the easies and quickest way to dispatch his enemy. '''Keen Intellect: '''As a heir of one of the Five Families, Leith has been educated since a very young age, learning subjects such as advanced elemental sciences to battle and war strategies. '''Expert Magic Duel Combatant: '''Leith has shown tremendous expertise in fighting magical duels. In fact, his power is so strong few are actually brave enough to fight him. Many give up in his presence due to his Frosty Aura and the many rumors about him. '''Expert Weapons Wielder: '''Though not portrayed in using a sword or bow, it is assumed that Leith also is an expert in wielding weapons. This is portrayed through his use of ice manipulation. '''Immense Elemental Power: '''Leith can go for long periods of time when using his element. His Heart of Ice is continually activated and during his fight with Zale, he walks out without even breaking a sweat or exhaustion. '''Immense Reflexes: '''Leith possesses quick reflexes, speed, agility, and dodging. He easily avoids Zale's attacks during their duel, and is able to use those attacks against Zale. He can sidestep surprise attacks when his back is turned and can utilize his ice to boost him through the air. '''Immortality:? '''By contracting with Quinn, Leith has become effectively immortal. He doesn't age and is immune to diseases. This does not extend to injuries and wounds. Relationships Aquarius Ashdown Leith Resinine is married to Aquarius Ashdown as a plan to gain more power in the Five Family War and to take out the Ashdowns from the Kentrel-Ashdown alliance. He doesn't particularly care for Aquarius, but ensures she has what she needs to live. He is responsible for showing her commoner things such as cotton candy, festivals, caramel apples, and hot air balloon rides, however, he is also responsible for mentally incapitating Aquarius whenever he is in her presence. Leith has gifted her with a crystal heart made from Resinine crystal, one that marks her as his property. He also gives her a wedding ring as a symbol of their forced bond. Zalent Kentrel Mor Leith is extremely curious about Zale. Since they met, he had suspicions about their relation to each other. Their physical appearance is uncanny.? Zale hates everything Leith embodies while Leith looks to him as a useless weakling. Zale particularly hates Leith for taking Aquarius away and he promised to one day defeat Leith even at the cost of his life. At Glacio, Leith offers to the opportunity to Zale to join him in his conquest of Mageia. He gives him the chance to become a god, though Zale turns him down. This is because he confirms through Erick Warlock's journal that they are actually related to each other. Despite being distant cousins, Erick Warlock's blood is strong and connects them closer than their diluted family tree. Arielle Leith's relationship with Arielle is purely one-sided. While the girl is completely magnetic to him, going as far as to take advantage of his weakness during the summer solstice, Leith pushes her attempts to flirt with cold glares and empty words. That didn't deter her from trying to take Aquarius' spot. Arielle is frequently seen trying to get closer to Leith, acting exceedingly lustful around him, and snapping at Aquarius for ruining everything she had with Leith. Quinn Leith and Quinn are enemies but also working together. They first met when Leith was in the Nesaica Forest and had a fight. Quinn was almost killed until Mike intervened and saved her. She returns to him when looking for a place to stay, knowing that Leith wouldn't bother her in his huge castle. Quinn is able to keep her own hide safe by creating a contract with Leith - a contract of immortality. Trivia *He prefers cold food. *Leith doesn't like otters but he hates the grandfather clock in his room more. *His favorite color is dark blue. *Even though there are many times where it states Leith doesn't "like" this or "hates" that, he cannot truly feel the emotions of hate or like. *The correct term is that Leith has little emotional capacity. What would be "like" becomes "prefer" and hate doesn't exist as he simply removes anyone in his way. Quotes *(To Clarity Ashdown) "I told her, that Leith Resinine never loses. Because he always kills his enemies." ''-Celestine *(To Aquarius Ashdown and onlookers at the duel) "I accept the offer. Aquarius will be my future bride." ''-Leith'' *(To Zalent Kentrel Mor) "You have disappointed me, Kentrel heir." ''-Leith'' *(To Aquarius Ashdown) "Don't worry about him, he's not going to die. I'm simply, what do the commoners say, taking out the competition." ''-Leith'' *(To Aquarius Ashdown) "You should have known, mistress. Leith never loses, and he never lets go of something he has." -''Servant'' *(To Aquarius Ashdown) "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." ''-Leith '' *(To the Resinine Head) "The Resinine Crystal was never yours. There was never a Resinine Crystal. It was always mine." -''Leith'' Major Battles *Leith Resinine vs. Zalent Kentrel Mor *Leith Resinine vs. Arielle Category:Meeting of the Heirs Arc Category:Return to Thorn Arc Category:Siege of Elcalore Arc Category:Search for Shamri Arc Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Water User Category:Ice User Category:Resinine Category:Class A Category:★ Class Category:Head